


Akaashi Keiji plays a game

by penguins_and_such



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_and_such/pseuds/penguins_and_such
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akaashi Keiji plays a game

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of this was written in less than 4 hours on less than an hour of sleep, but I'm always a slut for bokuaka.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“What?! There’s no way!” Komi gaped at Akaashi from across their booth.

Oikawa’s face lit up, his eyes looking a little more focused.  

_This can’t be good._

“Yes way,” Oikawa’s mouth turned up at the corners, his eyes taking on a shine that wasn’t wholly due to the alcohol in his system. “We used to make a competition out of it, but he only ever played when he was pretty drunk.”

_That’s a pretty devious look, this probably won’t end well._

Oikawa’s lips pursed in a dramatic pout as he put his chin on the table. “But now Akaashi never plays with meeee.”

“That’s because I started taking higher level courses, I couldn’t spend every weekend out drinking.” _That, and drinking with you always escalates rapidly._ Akaashi barely bats an eye at his pout, taking a sip of whatever fruity concoction Oikawa had ordered for him. “And that ‘game’ is just too dangerous.” Akaashi raises a brow at him, “Or have you forgotten those times one of us got caught?”

 Oikawa sat back up, dismissing him with a flappy hand gesture. “We each got caught like, once! Ever.”

Akaashi lifted his drink to his mouth again, voice barely audible as he spoke into his cup “We’re still banned from that club”

“ _You’re_ banned from a club?” Komi who had settled down a bit, was fully shocked once more. “I have a hard time believing that, after all, you’re only out with us tonight because Oikawa practically dragged you here once we finished our project.” Komi glances between the two of them, as if trying to piece together a puzzle.

Oikawa’s face split into a grin, eager as ever to boast. _It’s really not something to boast about, but at least one of us remembers that night clearly. Or at least, clearly enough._ As Oikawa launches into the story of what’s probably one of the worst nights of Akaashi’s life, he flags down a waitress and gets them refills. He zones out for most of the story, watching over the club’s dancefloor, feeling the bass tug at his chest even though they chose a booth a fair distance from it. He’s halfway through his second drink when he spots him. _What weird hair._

He’s got a muscular build, broad shoulders, thick arms, and he moves with the specific confidence that he’s only ever seen in athletes. His hair is what catches his attention though. It’s styled in a way that he’s honestly never seen before, _he almost looks like…. An owl?_

 He’s reached the bottom of his drink when he zones back into the conversation at the table. “And that’s why we came here tonight, even though, I really like that place.” Oikawa’s face looks thoughtful. “Although this one isn’t half-bad.”

A waitress comes by and after a flurry of movement, there’s another drink in front of him. _This is a bad idea._ Akaashi picks up the drink and takes a sip anyway. _It’s been so long since I went out, and I probably won’t go out for a while after this either._

“Say, Akaashi” Akaashi glances over to look at Komi, who looks a little wide-eyed. _He looks hopeful… oh no._ ”You wouldn’t be up for playing that ‘game’ yet, would you?”

Akaashi glances at his third(?) drink, _I might just be drunk enough to say yes. Not to mention, that weird-haired guy is totally my type._ His face screws up a little, thinking of how to play this to his advantage.

When he finally looks up again, it’s to two hopeful faces. “Okay… but I have conditions. I pick my own target. And I don’t actually take.”

Oikawa looks like a kid in a candy store “Of course!” He grabs Akaashi’s hand from across the table, _how many has he had again? ,_ “I’m so excited, it’s been so long.”

Komi’s brow scrunches up, “But wait if you don’t actually take it, how do we know you…?”

Oikawa flaps his hand in Komi’s face, “That’s pretty easy, he just stays where we can see him. We did it this way all the time. We’re not really criminals. Besides if he gets it off of him that’s proof enough, yeah?”

“You have a point.” Komi agrees, somewhat reluctantly.

Akaashi takes one last swig of his drink and sets off towards the dance floor.

* * *

 

Bokuto likes dancing, and drinking and most combinations of the two. And he likes this club. Most clubs really, but especially this club. He doesn’t really have a particular reason, but then, he hardly ever needs one.

It really is too bad Kuroo left early, but then he can’t blame him, Kenma wasn’t really the clubbing type. _At least he came at all, even though it’s probably stressful for him_. Bokuto could understand not wanting to be around people, sometimes he felt that way himself.

But, he didn’t feel that way now, now he was dancing to the beat of some remix of trashy pop, surrounded by people who were also dancing. And it was fun.

Although, he could use another drink, and maybe a break from dancing, just for a bit. He slowly broke away from the crush of warm bodies and meandered towards the bar.

He’d just gotten his drink when he saw them. They had to be the most beautiful person in the world. Unruly dark hair, and the prettiest eyes, framed by long eyelashes and strong eyebrows. _Are they, no way?_

They were walking towards him.

_Uhhh_

“Hello, my name’s Akaashi Keiji, Would you like to dance?”

_UUUUHHHHHHHH_

* * *

 

He was even hotter up close, where it was easier to tell he was broader and taller than Akaashi. And his arms… _why am I always so weak for nice arms?_

He looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes, it looked like he might be this guy’s type too. Although he knew he was a lot of people’s type, being awfully pretty for a guy. Still, it had been a while since he got this kind of reaction. He holds his hand out to him.

“Bokuto Koutarou.” He introduces himself before gripping the outstretched hand with unexpected delicacy. “I’d love to!”

Akaashi offers him a small smile before turning and leading them back towards the dance floor.

Once they reach the perfect spot (Komi and Oikawa can see them perfectly from their booth) Akaashi stops and turns around, not letting go of Bokuto’s hand. Swaying to the music slowly at first, before picking up the pace to match the tempo of the music. To his credit, Bokuto didn’t have any trouble keeping up, and eventually they ended up in a half embrace, chests touching, legs almost intertwined, so far into each other’s personal space they hardly took up more space than one person.

 _He’s a pretty good dancer, maybe I should get his number after this…_ Akaashi glances up at him and offers him a small, genuine smile. Bokuto returns with a wide grin, before leaning down to whisper in Akaashi’s ear.

“Hoot hoot, you’re cute.” He pulled away and looked down at him expectantly.

Akaashi couldn’t help himself, he laughed, his hips halting in their rhythm and his shoulders curling inwards, making him laugh into Bokuto’s chest. When he finally looked up and wiped at his eyes, Bokuto looked a little put out.

He put his palms on Bokuto’s (very broad) shoulders and leaned up on his tiptoes so he could speak near his ear. “That was very sweet, Bokuto.” He pecks his cheek before leaning back down a bit and grabbing his jaw, pulling him in for a kiss.

It’s fairly chaste until Bokuto licks his bottom lip, making Akaashi open his mouth, and then they’re making out on the dance floor.

 _He’s pretty good at this… I’m definitely getting his number._ Akaashi lets his hands wander down his back, resting them just below his waist. Just as he’s going to slide them that little bit further, he feels his own ass get a firm squeeze. He starts, breaking off the kiss, _so that’s how it is._

He locks eyes with Bokuto, “Ah, was that too forward? I’m sor-” his apology is broken off when Akaashi starts mouthing the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

He practically melts against Akaashi and absentmindedly resumes his groping. _That should be sufficient distraction._ He resumes sliding his hands towards Bokuto’s back pocket, when he finally reaches it, he gently nips his collarbone as he pulls his wallet out. He looks at Oikawa and Komi, who are watching intently, and lifts the wallet into their line of sight. Once he’s sure they’ve seen it, he effortlessly returns the wallet to his pocket, continuing his assault on Bokuto’s neck. Once that’s done, he leans back and up, meeting Bokuto’s mouth once more. When they finally break apart again they’re both out of breath and Akaashi realizes one of Bokuto’s hands is in his hair, while the other is around his waist. His own hands are gripping Bokuto’s biceps. He really is a sucker for nice arms.

Bokuto leans forward until their foreheads are touching. “Do you wanna go out for coffee some time?” His eyes are bright, with color high on his cheeks and his lips swollen and slick with spit.

Akaashi can’t help his smile, grateful for Oikawa’s antics for once. “I’d love to.”


End file.
